


A dream of old

by C_trib



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Smut, Werewolf, cottage, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_trib/pseuds/C_trib
Summary: So basically i had a dream of these two characters from my original work being from medieval times, just vibing.
Kudos: 2





	A dream of old

The sky was sprinkled with pink wispy clouds as Xavier looked up from the wooded path. Wind whispered past his ears, taking the falling leaves with it. As he looked up at the purple and orange sky, the werewolf gave a slight shudder as he pulled the wool tartan around his broad shoulders. Footsteps were quiet as he trekked through the woods, the world not awake quite yet. Deer watched him tentatively from afar, stopping their grazing with perked ears. The redhead nodded slightly as he passed them, chuckling softly as the doe and fauns bounced further into the forest. Xavier whistled to himself while he walked on the barren road, and soon took a less trodden upon diverging path. Soon enough, a small cottage came into his sights. He took a long deep breath, nostrils filled with the scent of warm fire and the savory smell of sausage and bacon. Xavier’s pace quickened, lazily jogging up to the estate.  
As the small cottage drew closer, he stopped jogging and stood dead in his tracks. A wide grin spread across his face as a small woman opened the oak door and leaned against the door frame, wooden spatula in hand as she crossed her arms against her chest. The first morning’s light peaked through the leaves of the tall trees, casting a warm glow on the woman. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown, and the sun seemed to soak into her skin, creating a light from within. Bright green eyes were narrowed as a smirk rested on her lips. Her spatula filled hand moved to rest on her hip as she stood up away from the door, with the fabric of her blush dress brushed against the stone entranceway. Xavier gave a little hop as he began jogging again, coming up to the woman.  
“My pup,” Xavier cooed as he came up to her, a sigh leaving his lips.  
“You didn’t come home last night,” She scolded, pointing the spatula at him, “I was up waiting.”  
Xavier shrugged innocently, wrapping his arms around her corseted waist, “Ah, lass, I was patrolling last night. You know that sometimes spills into the wee hours.”  
“Xavier Von Atlas.. Don’t go telling fibs,” her nose scrunched up, “I can smell the mead. And you spilled some on your shirt.”  
The redhead looked down at the off white tunic tucked into his kilt, and sure enough, there was a large stain of spilled liquid. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her cheek, her face instantly flushed pink.  
“Natasha Von Atlas, you are a real bonnie lass,” He retorted, only to watch her roll her eyes and turn back into the cottage. He followed happily, tucking the tartan around his shoulders back into his waist. The large man sat down on a pile of furs next to a fire crackling in the stone fireplace. He leaned back against a wooden chair, hands clasped together against his belly. He watched his wife bustle and scurry around the wood burning stove, head tilting as his lips curled into a smile. Natasha moved the bacon and sausage around on the cast iron skillet, looking at him with a fake pout.  
“What? Pup, come here and give your husband a smooch,” He called out, puckering his lips together, obviously still a little drunk.  
Natasha shook her head with a laugh, plating the meat and turning the stove off. The brunette sat down next to the fire in front of him, picking up a piece of sausage with her fork. She held it out for him to take, popping the food into her mouth as he opened his to take a bite. Xavier let out a playful growl and took a slab of bacon off the plate between his fingers, bringing it to his lips.  
“How is Gunner? That is who I’m assuming you saw at the tavern,” Natasha purred as she continued to eat, shifting her weight to lay down on his chest.  
“Aye, the lad is rowdy as ever,” he chuckled, picking meat off the plate, “I only caught up with him after I patrolled the territory. I promise you I did do that.”  
“I know you did. What about his missus?” she smiled as she looked up at him. He nodded, mouth full.  
“The missus is doing bonnie well, hands full with the wee one,” Xavier confirmed, finishing the plate of food by taking the last of the sausage. Nat sighed with a smile and stood, taking the plate to the washing bin.  
“Xavier,” the brunette called to him softly, eyes shifting towards the window. He stood, standing in front of his wife. His calloused hands brushed up against her waist, head sunk down to pepper her neck with kisses.  
“Yes my love?”  
“I want a bearn of our own.. It’s so quiet here,” Natasha admitted, giggling at the tickling kisses.  
“A bearn? You want a wee little bearn to cuddle and love? The rough, mean, little lone wolf that fought me when we first came upon each other... Wants a bearn?” The redhead teased, letting a growl escape his lips into her ear. As she giggled and tried to push him away, the werewolf pulled her frame against his tightly.  
“I can definitely help with that,” His lips pressed against her jaw, a soft gasp jumping from her throat.  
“Aye! Aye! I want a baby! Leave me alone and start the chores!” Natasha squealed. She grinned and pushed the overgrown man away from her. He chuckled and went towards the door of the cottage, turning to blow her a kiss before going to chop wood. She shook her head and pushed the sleeves of her tunic up to her forearms, taking hold of the broom propped up against the small wooden table. She began sweeping, humming to herself.  
As her chores continued, the she wolf happened to look out of the cottage window. Her lover was outside, chopping wood. Xavier had thrown off his tunic, and Natasha took a moment to watch him sweat and labor. Her elbows rested on the sill, head propped on her hand. She blinked slowly with her lower lip caught between her teeth. His back was exposed, sun beaming down allowing the sweat to glisten against his rippling muscles. He brought the axe up above his head, slamming it down onto the wood on the stump block. Xavier grabbed another log, placing it on the stump. Standing, he wiped his brow against the back of his hand and looked back at the cottage. The redhead locked eyes with his peeping wife. She looked so beautiful in the window, hair pulled back by a flower covered bandana. And as he breathed heavily he watched as her tunic slid down her shoulder. He chuckled and winked at his bride, watching as Natasha became flustered, quickly trying to find something to occupy herself. She left his line of sight and he laughed loudly, picking up his axe to continue his work.

An hour had gone by since she had last checked on her husband. Xavier stepped into the cottage, tunic in hand while the she wolf was wiping down the wooden table with a wet rag. Natasha looked up from her task with a smirk. Throwing the rag in the wash bin, she rested her bottom on the table. He grinned, walking over to kiss her forehead. The werewolf pulled his lover closer to him by her hand, resting his other palm against the small of her back. Natasha hummed happily, long lashes fluttering as she looked up at the red head. He took her hand in his and moved about the room, nonchalantly dancing around the small cottage as she rested her head against his bare chest.  
“My pup, would you like to take a walk into town?” Xavier suggested, rocking side to side.  
“Well.. I do need to go to the bakers.. and bring this embroidery to the lasses to take to the duchess,” Natasha sighed, picking her head up, “Get your tunic on and I’ll pack my basket.”  
“Do we take the horse?” He asked, pulling on a fresh tunic without a stain on the front. Natasha shook her head.  
“We’ll walk through the meadow and cut time in half,” Natasha walked towards the door, covering her shoulders with a shawl, tucking the tails into the bust of her corset. She picked up the wicker basket filled with her embroidery and slipped her coin purse into the basket. The brunette opened the heavy oak door, a smile on her lips as she tilted her head.  
“After you,” Xavier said with his hand placed on her lower back. She nodded back with a curt smile, beginning their trek to the town enclosed in the castle walls.  
The two walked in the daylight, hands clasped together as they walked through the woods. The werewolves cottage was far off the beaten path, secluded for their own privacy and safety. Not that there was much to protect against as they were the rumored predators stealing livestock on the rare occasion. Honestly that was only Natasha. But, the two had to be somewhat careful as they had heard whispers of werewolves from the townsfolk. Humans were only dangerous in numbers. Nat and Xavier fought through the thicket and brambles of foliage on the edge of the forest, stepping over the briar and into the soft green meadow. It was riddled with wildflowers and wild wheat that rose up to their knees. The brunette, though withdrawn most times, found solace in frolicking in the open meadow.  
The large werewolf chuckled as he watched his mate leap and dance around, white little butterflies floating around her. Xavier stood with his arms crossed, enjoying his view until she noticed him. with a curl of her finger and smirk on her face, she beckoned him closer. The redhead rolled his eyes and chased after her with a grin, enticing a shrill shriek from his mate. She quickly gathered her skirts and ran, her laugh ringing out in the meadow. Natasha was no match for the scot, her skirts catching on the thistle and tall grass.  
She gasped as her lover pulled her to the ground, landing on top of him as he threw himself onto his back with a thud. Her hands rested on his wide chest, heavy breath escaping her lips as she let out a laugh. Long, brown hair fell past her shoulders, resting on his own shoulders, as Xavier laid his hands on her back. The two locked eyes, short of breath as they were quiet. Nat’s gaze lowered to his lips, soft and rosy, surrounded by a thick red beard that covered the entire lower half of his face. He smirked, reaching up to meet her lips with a kiss. His teeth nipping at her lips as his head sank back down to the ground. Natasha’s cheeks flushed red, instantly bringing her head down, burrowed into his neck. The alpha chuckled, bringing his hand to hold her chin. He brought her closer, pulling her chin to kiss her properly. Natasha kissed back, moving one hand next to his head as to brace herself. Sparks seemed to fly in each other’s lips every time they touched. Xavier snaked his hand into her hair at the base of her neck, pulling cheekily as he rolled her over. The she-wolf gasped as her back hit the ground. He pulled away and she watched him.  
His lips slid down from hers, to tanned skin. Xavier kissed firmly as she shied away with soft sighs and flighty giggles. He worked his way down her neck, chuckling at Natasha. Always so hesitant to be loved or to be loving. His teeth caught the flesh on her neck, receiving a gasp as he continued, ignoring her half hearted pleas to get up. She feigned shyness, all while gripping his hair and pulling him closer to her. Xavier shook his head as he placed kisses to the top of her breast that pushed out of her corset.  
“Would you like me to stop?” He mumbled against her skin, looking up past the red hair in his face. She shook her head, biting her lip.  
“No-- no, just.. What if someone were to stumble upon this?” Natasha whimpered as his tongue ran along her skin.  
“If someone were to find us,” Xavier started, breaking the top stays of her corset free, “I would tell them to find another meadow.”  
Natasha laughed, opening her mouth to argue only to sharply inhale. Her head fell back as his hand found her breast under her tunic, his lips and tongue exploring her neck and chest. The brunette hastily let go of her fears and leaned into his touch. Her fingers gripped the tunic covering Xaviers back or entangled themselves tighter in his hair. The redhead braced himself with one forearm as his other hand slid up her leg, pushing her skirts up and past her thighs. His hand stopped at her soft thigh, gripping tightly as his mouth found hers. Natasha let out a soft moan as they kissed, pulling his tunic to get closer. Her eyes rolled back into her head, back arching to meet his touch.  
“Just relax,” Xavier chuckled under his breath as he unlaced the rest of her stays, losing the corsets grip on her body, “Enjoy yourself.”  
He listened to her purrs and shuddered at her soft touches. The redhead kissed her breasts before looking up at her with a smirk. In one foul swoop, the man disappeared under Natasha’s long skirts. The she wolf gasped, head falling back onto the stamped down grass with hands gripping the fabric of her dress. His touch was soft, and hot to the skin. She was mesmerized, biting her lip as his rough hands gripped her thighs. The meadow was quiet, despite the birds chirping in the bright daylight and the werewolf’s mewls and moans of excitement. Natasha’s hand caught her mouth as she sighed, body shaking under Xavier’s skilled mouth.  
“Xavier.. Xavier, enough! You never know when to stop!” She squealed at the head sized lump between her thighs, pushing him away from under her dress. The Alpha’s head popped up from under her skirts, wiping his lower lip with his thumb. Natasha rolled her eyes, leaning down to pull him up by the collar of his tunic. He followed happily, a smug grin slapped on his face. She kissed him fervently, cupping his face in her hands. He took this in stride, moving aside his kilt as the two kissed. He groaned as his member pushed inside. His hands gripped hand fulls of grass as Natasha let a small moan roll out from her lips, shying away slightly, body shaking in anticipation.  
“My pup,” Xavier said between heavy breaths, “You are the most beautiful creature in the world.”  
Natasha grinned, reaching her head up to nip and bite his ear, “I love you more than there are grains of sand on the coast.”  
He chuckled, moving the fabric of her dress to cup the curve of her bottom, pulling Natasha closer. He pushed further, until hips hit thigh. Xavier’s head dropped as his pace quickened, leaving his lover to grip his biceps, whimpering with pleasure. In this moment, the two were only concerned with their own carnal urges, lips finding any exposed skin to gift with kisses. They were completely obsessed with each other in this field, greedily taking what the other offered. Hair pulling, biting and kissing each other with lustful hunger. Natasha couldn’t keep as quiet as she wanted, the lewd noises she made between her fingers only fueled his desire to make her scream out. Large hands gripped her thighs as he straightened up. Xavier shuddered. His pace quickened. His strokes more powerful. The she-wolf couldn’t help but let out an achy cry of passion. Heavy panting and pleading was all his bride could manage at this moment. Xavier leaned down, his pace never faulting, and kissed his mate. Not a moment sooner that Xavier bucked his hips one or two more times until he fell onto his bride, chest rising and falling quickly. His hot breath panting into Natasha’s ear as they laid in the now quiet meadow. She giggled, running her nails up and down the back of his broad shoulders. Her breath was shallow as he sat up, pushing back his sweaty hair. The brunette raised an eyebrow as she sat up, tightening the laces of her corset. Xavier laughed softly, giving her lips a quick peck.  
“I told you I was going to help you have wee bearn, didn’t I?” he teased, standing up and brushing off the dust from the meadow from his kilt. Natasha rolled her eyes and took the outstretched hand of her husband, standing.  
“I thought it would be in the privacy of our own cottage, and a little more romantic like usual,” Natasha shot back with a smirk.  
“Spontaneity is the mother of romance, you know,” He replied with a grin, obviously pleased with himself.  
“You’re too much,” Natasha smirked bending down to pick up her basket, “Are we going into town now after your shenanigans?”  
“Lead the way lassie,” Xavier smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.


End file.
